Harry Potter the flame dragon slayer
by Bloodyfalcan
Summary: What if the dursleys didn't find Harry, but something else did. Grey harry. Powerful harry. Evil Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first story so it will improve as it gets longer.**

"Talking"

" **Spells/dragonslayer magic"**

" ** _Parseltongue/telepathy"_** _'_

 _Thoughts/thoughts flashback_

 _'_ _Writing/flashback_

 **Harry Potter the flame dragon slayer**

 **Chapter 1**

On the night of October 31 1981 there was a baby left outside of a house. The baby was outside of this house in the cold night as a giant dark red shape flew over the town of little Wyoming, the shape with its expert hearing heard the baby cries and decided to take a look. What it found disturbed it a young baby boy with only a small bundle of cloth to keep it warm was laying on the doorstep of #4 private drive. The shape then decided that it would raise the boy, so with one careful clawed hand he picked the bumble up and flew away.

September 4 1997-six years later

"Get back here you brat" roars Igneel as he slowly chases a young boy though a forest,

"No"comes the quick reply from the boy as he runs into a large cave.

"Sigh you need to continue your training Harry" says Igneel.

The young boy now identified as Harry lays down n the patch of leaves that Igneel made into an improvised bed for him when he was 4 years old. He think back to training before getting up and walking towards where Igneel is outside the cave to resume his training.

April 26 1989-2 years later

 **"IRON FIST OF THE FORE DRAGON"** yell Harry as he hits the boulder in front of him with a fire covered fist that causes the Boulder to break.

"Very good Harry you have improved a lot in the last few months" Igneel says telepathically to Harry." Tomorrow you'll have to start a new part of your training which means I'll be taking you to a clearing in near the town and you will go into town for a few hours each day I take you there so you can learn how to act around your own kind".

"Okay dad" replies Harry.

"You should get some rest now so that you are rested for tomorrow.

July 14th 1990

"Igneel where are you?" Shouts Harry."come on this isn't funny where are you". Harry then notices a note on top of a white scarf sitting at the entrance to the cave. When Harry gets to the scarf he Looks at it and sees that it's made out of Igneels scales.

The note on the other hand was sealed with a strange crest that had a dragon on it.

When Harry opened the letter it said ' _I know I shouldn't be leaving Harry but I need to go because of a threat to dragon kind that has been reawakened after hundreds of years I however name you my heir._

 _Ps if you ever go to a gringots bank ask for an inheritance test_

 _\- Igneel'_

After reading the letter Harry believes that Igneel left to go do something causing Harry to wander the country side for a monthlooking for Igneel before been found by a police officer and put into an orphanage in a nearby town.

July 31st 1991

"Wake up! Yer lazy bastards." Yelled an old man with half of his noise missing. Just after he said it a noise could be heard upstairs before children started to walk down the stairs towards the angry man." Today you will eat your breakfast then you will chase away all of the Owls that have taken to resting near the building, after that yer will continue with your studies till dinner".

"Yes Mr joe" replied all the children

 _Mr joe is lucky I don't burn him to a crisp the._ Thought Harry as he chased away one of the many owls surrounding the orphanage. After 4 hours of chasing the owls away Harry and the other children walked back to the orphanage to begin there "studies".

"Eat this then off to bed the lot of yer". Yelled Joe as he put a couple of slices of bread in front of each of the children. As the children ate a man with a large beard and a pink umbrella started walking up the hill towards the orphanage.

"Head up to to bed yer lazy bastards" yelled joe

Bang!... Bang!. The sound of the door been been knocked prompted joe to yell out "Harry get down here and open the bloody door"

When Harry gets to the door he opens it revealing the man that had been beginning to walk up the hill during dinner."Where is Mr Harry Potter" the man said.

To which Harry replied "I-I'm h-Harry sir"

"Course your Harry look jus like yer father only with yer mothers eyes. Okay let's see here. No not in this pocket. Ah here it is". Says the man as he hands a letter to Harry ."well open it Harry."

Harry turns the letter over in His hands before reading the first page.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Potter,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_ _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on_ _1 September_ _. We await your owl by no later than_ _31 July_ _._ _Yours sincerely_ _Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_

After reading the first page he turns the letter over

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_ _First-year students will require:_ _1\. Three sets of plain work_ _robes_ _(black)_ _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3\. One pair of protective gloves (_ _dragon_ _hide or similar)_ _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_ _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._ _COURSE BOOKS_ _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_ _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by_ _Miranda Goshawk_ _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_ _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quetin Trimble_ _OTHER EQUIPMENT_ _1 wand_ _1 cauldren (pewter, standard size 2)_ _1 set glass or crystal phials_ _1 telescope_ _1 set brass scales_ _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_ _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_ _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"He will not be going to this school for nut jobs like you, he is getting a perfectly good education right her!" Screams Joe.

"He'll be going to Hogwarts like His father and his fathers father or You'll be getting shot and I'll still be taking to him Hogwarts." The man yells back. "Come on Harry were leaving."

"O-Kay sir" Harry says as he the man outside.

"Stop calling meh sir if your gunna call me something The names Hagrid" Hagrid says.

The next day

Hagrid and Harry walk into a pub and out the other side after all the people in the pub shook hands with him. When they get out of the pub they enter an alley where they meet a dead end.

Hagrid then takes out his umbrella and taps the three bricks on the wall. The wall then starts shifting till there isn't a wall there and instead there Is an alley with shops on either side of the alley and people walking down the street.

"Where are we going to first Hagrid" asks Harry

"Well gringots but I thought yer would ask how are yer gunna pay for all of this." Says Hagrid as he starts leading Harry towards gringots

"Well I would have but I figured that the school would have sorted it out" replies Harry ' _what is it that Igneel said about gringots get a test of some sort, heir test no inheritance test yeah that it_.' Thought harry

A couple minutes later they arrive at gringots and start walking towards a desk that has a goblin standing behind it. "Hello teller Griphook young mr potter here would like to retrieve some money from his vault".says Hagrid

"And does mr potter have his key". Griphook says.

"Excuse me griphook but could I get an inheritance test please" asks Harry.

"Ah yes you can mr potter I'll just grab a sheet of paper." Griphook then grabs a price of paper and a dagger. "Please prick your finger then let the blood drip onto this paper mr potter."

"Ok" Harry says as he does as Griphook instructed before handing the paper back to Griphook.

Griphook looks at the paper before a shocked expression appears on his face and he calls for the goblin king. "Just a few moments please mr potter". Griphook says as he bows.

Five minutes later a old Goblin with a beard larger then hagrids comes to great them "hello master Hagrid and mr potter my name is lord Ragnook King of the goblin nation".

Ragnook then looks at the sheet of paper handed to him by Griphook and a look of surprise appears on his face for an instant before disappearing.

"Mr potter Would like to read this or should I read it to you."

"I'll read it lord Ragnook" says Harry before he starts to read the sheet of paper

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house potter:birthright_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house Gryffindor_ _:birthright_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house Hufflepuff:birthright_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house_ _Ravenclaw:birthright_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house_ _Slytherin:conquest_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house emrys:birthright_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house Le fray:conquest_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house_ _Anndrasdan:birthright_

 _Lord of the most ancient and noble house_ _Pembroke:birthright_

 _Heir of the most ancient and noble house of Black_

 _Heir of most ancient and noble house of Fire_

After reading Harry falls backwards and faint.

 **Review, like , favourite**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the reviews last chapter

"Talking"

 **"spells/dragonslayer magic"**

 _ **"Parseltongue/telepathy"**_

 _Thoughts/thoughts flashback_

 _'Writing/flashback'_

Harry Potter the flame dragon slayer

Chapter 2

"Mr potter... Mr potter can you here me." Inquires Griphook as he looks at Harry who had just fainted and would have hit his head if Hagrid hadn't caught him. "Lord Ragnook what should we do with mr potter while we wait for him to wake up."

"We'll move him to a conference room." Ragnook replied as he motioned for some goblins to move Harry's body to a conference room as he, Hagrid and Griphook followed.

"Um why am I in a different room." Asked a confused Harry while looking round the the room.

"Yer fainted Harry" Hagrid said.

Ah your awake mr potter now I'd like to discuss what you'd like to do about your lordships and if you want to wait a few years or accept them now. Ragnook asked as he looked at Harry.

I would like to accept them in a few years and please call me Harry lord Ragnook. Harry replied still trying to process then information that he had more then one lordship to his name.

Ok ,mr po-Harry I would also like to know of you had the key to your vault on you and if I'm going to call you Harry then call me Ragnook. Ragnook asked while thinking how interesting it would get in the upcoming years.

"I have his key right here lord Ragnook." Hagrid said while showing the key to the goblin.

Ok follow Griphook then as he takes you to your parents trust vault. Ragnook replies. Griphook then leads Harry and Hagrid out of the room towards the cart that will take them to Harry's vault. Ragnook then motions for a guard to come to him and tells the guard " I want you to tell master Gornuk to look into the potter accounts and to why Hagrid would have Mr potters key."

...

...

...

...

Meanwhile Griphook, Harry and hagrid arrive at vault number 687. Key please. Griphook asks and Hagrid hands the key to him after. Griphook inserts the key into the lock and turns it then hands the key back to Hagrid as the vault door opens to reveal piles of gold coins.

"This is all mine."Harry asks as he looks In amazement at all the gold.

"yes mr potter it is as is a whole lot more." Griphook replies with a amused look on his face.

Hagrid then tells Harry that they have to go and get his school supplies from the shops in diagon alley. Harry and Hagrid get into the cart as Griphook dives the cart back to the surface.

Once at the surface Hagrid guides Harry to flourish and blotts where they buy school books. After that Hagrid took Harry to Madam malkins where he got a set of school robes. When Harry and Hagrid left madam malkins they went to Ollivanders.

"Harry I forgot something in gringots I'll go get it now while you get your wand".hagrid then walks back down the alley to gringots.

"Ah mister potter it seems like only yesterday I gave your mother and father there wands." A creepy old man says as he comes from out the back. He then proceeds to take out a wand and hands it to Harry. " just give it a wave." Harry then waves the wand and some wands come flying off the shelf.

" I don't think it worked sir." Harry says before Ollivander hands him another one after 28 wands Ollivander stops handing him wands.

"I don't think this has ever happened before I am unable to find you a wand mr potter, hmm I could make one". Ollivander slips into thought for a minute before saying "come right this way mr potter."As he walks into the back.

Harry being intrigued follows Ollivander into the back of the shop where oli vander is getting trays out.

"Put your hand over this tray to find the wood then over this tray to find the core or cores once you've found it pick it up". Olivander says pointing to two trays.

Harry holds his hands over the woods and his hand over the woods and picks one up and hands it over over to Ollivander. he then gets puts his hand over the cores and picks two up cores before handing them to the old wand maker. "This'll be a powerful wand pernambuco for the wood and dragon heartstring and a feather from a Phoenix. Now go back out side and come back later."

Harry then goes back to the front of the store and waits for his wand to be completed. Hagrid was waiting for Harry out the front of the shop banging on the window holding a Snow White owl. _I wonder what Hogwarts warts will be like?._

After waiting for an hour Harry's wand is done so he pays for it then goes to the leaky cauldron for lunch. Where he learns what happened to his birth parents. When they finish lunch Hagrid takes him back to the orphanage.

...

...

 **Review, favourite. Sorry for the short chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

 **"Spells/dragonslayer magic** "

 _ **"Parseltongue/telepathy"'**_

 _Flashback/thoughts flashback_

 _'Writing/Thoughts'_

 **Harry Potter the flame dragon slayer**

 **Chapter 3**

On September first Hagrid came to the orphanage to take Harry to kings cross." Hagrid where platform nine and three quarters" inquired Harry.

"It's in between platform nine and ten of course Harry". Hagrid replies before leaving.

' _In between platform nine and ten yeah right there nothing more then a brick wall_ '. Harry thinks as he looks at the wall in between platform nine and ten. As a family of redheads Comes past with a large woman shouting about muggles and that platform nine and three quarters is right ahead. Deciding to stay back and watch Harry sees the family run one at a time though the wall. After the last redhead had gone though the wall Harry decides to run at the wall, when he runs at the wall he passes though it. On the other side of the wall he was greeted by the sight of a platform with a large red steam engine next to it on the rails. A look of horror briefly passes over Harrys face as he looks at the train ' _great just great a I have to ride a death trap to school_ ' Harry thinks as he walks over to the train. Harry gets his trunk and Hedwigs cage and heads into the train to find a compartment.

After walking though the train harry finds a compartment about two carriages from the back of the train. After he puts his trunk in the over head storage, he puts Hedwig on the seat next to him.

After ten or so minutes of waiting the train starts to move causing Harry to get extreme motion sickness. ' _Ahhhhhhhh! I hate trains_ ' Harry mentally screams. A few hours later a bushy haired girl come in " are you alright ".

"Yes just some motion sickness" replies Harry.

"Motion sickness makes you look like your gonna die" asks the girl.

"Yes"

"Ok I'm gonna go now" the girl says before leaving. Hoot! Hoot! Hedwig calls as if to say your pathetic to Harry as the girl leaves. An hour later a boy comes along the train telling everyone to change into there school robes when he gets to Harrys compartment he is shocked to see a person suffering from extreme motion sickness sitting laying down on one side of the compartment.

"Get in to your school rodes" the boy says before closing the compartment door and moving to the next compartment.

...

...

...

"Lord Ragnook it seems that someone is stealing from the potter family vaults" a goblin says.

"Who is stealing from stealing from that vault Gornuk" Ragnook yells.

"I don't know, but I'll find out lord Ragnook." Gornuk says before leaving the room.

...

...

...

"First years this way" yells Hagrid to the first years that exit the train.

"Hello Hagrid thanks for leaving me at the station" Harry says as sarcastically as possible.

"Harry didn't see yer there enjoy the train ride"

" no I did not"

"Oh that's a shame any way first years follow me" Hagrid says as he walks off towards a lake. The first years follow Hagrid to the lake where the see multiple boats awaiting them.

"Great more transportation" says Harry as the first years look at the boats.

"What are yer waiting for three people per boat". Hagrid says as he gets into a boat and casts off from the shore and starts sailing towards the castle on the other side of the lake.

Harry gets into a boat with two other people and immediately hangs over the edge because of his motion sickness.

Once on the other side of the lake Harry gets out of his boat and follows the other first years up to the entrance hall. Where they come across a old lady who says wait here while I go see if there ready for you.

"What's your name" asks a kid with spiky black hair.

Having seen a James Bond film while at the orphanage Harry introduces himself as "potter, Harry Potter".

"Bradley buster. Fan of James Bond?" Asks the newly identified Bradley.

"Nah just saw one movie and thought it would fun to introduce myself like that".

"What house do you think you will be in personally I think I'll be in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff".

"I'll probably end up Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" Harry says. before the same old woman from before come out the door and "says there ready for you" before leading them into the massive hall beyond the doorway.

She leads them to the other side of the hall and stops right before a stool with a hat on it. After a moment the hat sits up and starts to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me".

"You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all."

"There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be."

"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;"

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;"

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;"

"Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends."

"So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

After the hat finishes its song the old woman says" step forward and sit on the stool when I say your name I'll put the hat on your head and it'll sort you them when I take it off your head you will walk over to take a seat at your selected house" and then she takes out a list and read a name off it.' _This is gonna be a long night_ ' thinks Harry.

"Bradley buster!" The person from earlier walks over to the stool sits on it for a moment before the hat shouts "GRYFfINDOR!" The old woman then goes and call off another name.

After awhile the woman calls out "Harry Potter!" And Harry walks over to the stool and sits down as the he is placed on his head.

"Ah a tricky one" the hat says. "Loads of bravery and brains, but raised by a dragon interesting" the hat says in Harrys mind. After what seems like eternity the Hat yells out...

...

...

...

 _Review, favourite_


End file.
